hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Lee-Fi
"I'm searching for someone stronger than me" '' is a character that appears in ''Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. Personality Lee-Fi is a passionate young woman who uses her fist to do her talking. Because of this she is bad with indecisive people and believes that only strong people are truly worth something. She is always in search of someone who may be stronger then her and encourages a challenge. When her interest is picked, she will listen with full intention. She may be selfish and rude but she also caring to her friends. Appearance Lee-Fi is a fair skinned brunette with most of her hair pulled into tight braided pigtails held by white orbs and white, flat objects with red Asian designs on it. She has some bangs that stick down on the right side of her face, and off blue-gray colored eyes worn with little amounts of red eye shadow. She wears a red chinese dress with light gold detailing, navy blue coloring on the inside of it, white, light gray, and black, sheer accents. At her neck is a blue segment with tiny blue gem, and on her belly button is a pink flower design, revealing it in the center. She also has big white cuffs with black, red, and gold detailing to match her platformed shoes. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Lee-Fi appears in the Noire PS Vita spin-off game Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. She is the first of the Generals to appear at Noire's side in the beginning. After Noire belives the lore of a woman named Eno and throws Gamarket into Chaos, the Generals defect and act independently. Lee-Fi is the first General the CPU's fight after she knocks out Noire's Secretary out. She loses and is taken into custody. She challenges Noire to the first challenge she sees: A poster of a beauty pageant,a dn even though it was down to them, Lee-Fi ran off the stage crying out of embarassment. Later she decides she wants to fight Lid, another one of the Generals. Later she agrees to Resta's proposal of having the Generals fight her to see if Noire's convictions were true. After Resta's defeat, She, along with Lee-Fi and Lid agree to help her out. Quotes Trivia *Lee-Fi is based on the Street Fighter Series, particularly Chun-Li *She also makes references to Street Fighter characters: **Guile: She tells Lid to "Go Home and be a family man!" **Shoryuken: She describes the Shoryuken without violating the copyright infringement. **Dhalsam: She talks to Noire about a man with stretchy limbs, fire breath and can teleport via the power of yoga. **Cammy: She asks Vert if she was ever in a green leotard with her hair braided and wearing a beret. **Kicking the Camper: The bonus stage in Street Fighter. **Vega: Her Spiral Claw weapon. *Outside of her genre she makes references to "Streets of Rage", Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros. Gallery rafai.png|Official Website Profile num9.png Lee Fi Event.png|Lee-Fi vs. Noire in a beauty pageant References Category:Female character Category:Human Category:Mascots Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Generals